


Poor Sammy

by Oddfront



Series: The Sammy Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, M/M, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean love playing with their Sammy. They love stuffing his little cock with a sound and his ass with their cocks and fists; they love when he begs them to stop, knowing he doesn’t mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> This is for B! It came out of one of our porn battles and she wanted to hear Sammy having his little prick stuffed with a sound and begging to come and whining and whimpering and crying.

Here is the link to [Poor Sammy](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/67833636859/poorsammy)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
